


[Podfic] Dark and Deep

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sea Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Dark and Deep" by prettyarbitraryRead for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020Author's original summary:Sherlock drags all his treasures down to the grotto-waters.  It’s the place for keeping.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Dark and Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dark and Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927560) by [PrettyArbitrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:01:07
  * **File Size:** 1 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19CbznWYlt8gywST_LwCu76DejY_VX6WA/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Dark and Deep_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927560)
  * **Author:** [PrettyArbitrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * >b>Cover Art: Caminante




End file.
